leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mareep (Pokémon)
|} Mareep (Japanese: メリープ Merriep) is an introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 15, which evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Mareep is a sheep-like Pokémon with fluffy cream-colored wool covering its entire body, as well as a curly tuft of wool in the middle of its head. Its head is blue, and it has black eyes. Its four feet are blue and have two digits on each foot, and it appears to be on tiptoe at all times. Its conical ears and tail have a yellow-and-black striped pattern. Mareep has an orange sphere at the end of its tail, which acts like a small light bulb. This sphere glows brighter the more electricity it has. Mareep's wool, which grows continuously, stores electricity, rubbing together and building a static charge. Its volume increases when it builds up with electricity. Touching the wool when it is charged will result in a static shock. During the summer, the fleece is shed, but it grows back in a week. Air is also stored in its fur, which allows it to stay cool during summer and warm during winter. It tends to avoid battle in the wild and has a mild disposition. Mareep is most often found in , though it can also be found in farms where its wool is used in high-quality clothing. In the anime reference sheet for the anime]] Major appearances Multiple Mareep debuted in Mild 'n Wooly, where they were being shepherded by and her mother. Mary had her own Mareep, which was nicknamed "Fluffy". A Mareep appeared in A Chip Off the Old Brock, under the ownership of . It is used to make potions at her pharmacy. A herd of ten Mareep appeared in The Light of Floccesy Ranch!, under the ownership of Ellie. They reside at her farm and help her out with work. Minor appearances A Mareep appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Mareep appeared in Hassle in the Castle, under the ownership of Dr. Anna. She uses its electricity to run a low-voltage muscle stimulant machine. A 's Mareep briefly appeared in Imitation Confrontation. Multiple Mareep appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery, under the ownership of a farmer. They were residents of his personal ranch. Multiple Mareep were among the Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Mareep appeared in 's flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. A Mareep appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Mareep appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Mareep appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Mareep briefly appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the Wallace Cup. A Mareep appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!. Multiple Mareep appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, where they were among the residents of a ranch at Virgil's house. A Mareep appeared in 's fantasy in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. A Mareep appeared in SS027. Multiple Mareep appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Two Mareep appeared in A Campus Reunion!. Multiple Mareep appeared in A Race for Home!. Four Mareep appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . Multiple Mareep appeared in Dream a Little Dream from Me! in Meowth's dream. A Mareep appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries s and have mild dispositions.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mareep debuted in Slugging It Out With Slugma, where it is seen as one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City. A Mareep appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Mareep appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. Multiple Mareep were among the Pokémon that charged the Prism Tower during a blackout in Pangoro Poses a Problem. A Mareep appeared in a fantasy in the . In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Falkner told that used a Mareep to defeat his and . In the TCG In the TFG One Mareep figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and }} |} |} }} extension}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}} , Trade}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , and Hatch received from Primo at Violet City}} }} , }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Upgrade binder}} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Union Road}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Flower Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Dolce Island, Hinder Cape, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Violight}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Sandy Bazaar: Stage 12 Nacht Carnival: Stage 538}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Farm (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Mareep|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Mareep}} |National Pokédex Mareep|Korean region|Online|10|September 15, 2015 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#National Pokédex Mareep}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15}} |Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- and . }} |- |- when its Attack is 53 or higher |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=180 |name2=Flaaffy |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=181 |name3=Ampharos |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia Origin Mareep appears to be simply based on a . It is likely that its electric aspect and Ability comes from how wool builds up static charges and may also be based on the in Greek and Roman mythology. It, and its evolutions, may also have been based on the title of the science fiction novel . Name origin Mareep may be a combination of Mary (from the nursery rhyme " ") and . Mareep is also an anagram of , a unit of electric current. Merriep may be a combination of merry, メー mē (the sound made by sheep), or Mary and sheep. In other languages , , and sheep |fr=Wattouat|frmeaning=From watt and , in which both are homophones |es=Mareep|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Voltilamm|demeaning=From Volt and |it=Mareep|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=메리프 Meleep|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=咩利羊 Miēlìyáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=咩利羊 Mēleihyèuhng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=मारीप Mareep|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Марип Marip|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD 179 de:Voltilamm es:Mareep fr:Wattouat it:Mareep ja:メリープ zh:咩利羊